


Cherry Blossom Memories

by WaterPony256



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Japan, Japanese, Memories, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Reminiscing, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: A girl named Hana looks back at how some of her favourite memories are created in the cherry blossom fields. Follow her as she reminisces about this.





	Cherry Blossom Memories

**Author's Note:**

> HIGH SCHOOL IS A BITCH THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A MONTH AA
> 
>  
> 
> This is originally a shirt story that I wrote for my English class. I felt that I should put it on here. I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> This so not exactly what the original story said. I added more detail to it because it needed it.

Everyone has a special thing in their lives. Whether it be an object, a person, or an animal. Mine are the cherry blossoms. I remember the cherry blossom field behind my house and how they would bloom with pink and white petals.

These cherry blossoms mean a lot more to me than you think. After all, I am named after them. My name means "flower". The cherry blossom field is where I hold all of my dearest memories. One of them being to go out there to sketch or do other things.

Another memory I remember is that my mother would take me out there with her and braid my hair with ribbons while we are among the pastel petals. I would also bring my friends to my special place and they would partake in the joy of my field of flowers and see why it is so dear to me.They saw the reason for this field being important to me and treated it with care.

Sometimes, the petaled field would be an escape for me. My parents would fight and yell on occasions sometimes. Feeling overwhelmed by this, I would slip out into my comfort place and wait until it was over. I would also go there whenever I was being bullied or had a bad day. The pastel petals stretching as far as the eye could see would always ease my mind.

However, those days are over. I don't live at my beloved field anymore. I live all the way on the other side of town. I can't go back to the field now. I don't think I could anyway.

That brings us to the present day. I had just gotten home from work, feeling exhausted. I had planned to sit down and eat something as soon as possible. Making my way to the kitchen, I search out some food. Surprisingly, I don't find any. Guess I have to walk to the store to get it.

I get my coat on and go out the door. I hope I don't take long, being that I'm already tired. I head along in the direction to the store. While I walk, I gaze at the cherry blossom trees, showing that a long winter has finally passed. I focus back on where I'm walking.

All of a sudden, there's a loud noise.

**BAM**

I flinch at the sudden loud sound. After a few seconds, I start feeling a tremendous pain in my side. I clutch it and feel a liquid substance.

**Oh no...**

I quickly glance down to my side where the pain is coming from, fearing that what I think just happened to me did.

I see red running along me, dripping down.

I was right. I had been shot.

I instantly start putting pressure on the wound. When I look up, there's nobody around in the street, not even the person who shot me. I needed to get home and take care of this before I bleed out.

I started walking back and suddenly, I felt dizzy. I could hardly keep my balance. I have to get back home fast before something happens to me. I walk on, feeling weaker and weaker by the minute, not to mention my exhaustion from my long day I had.

I don't even know where I'm walking anymore. I just hope it's in the right direction. I start tripping over my own feet and lose my footing. I brace myself to feel pain as I land. But, instead of feeling concrete to land on, I feel softness, like flower petals.

Could this be?

I weakly lift my head with what little strength I have left. I then see the field of petals and start to cry. I landed in my beloved cherry blossom field. Feeling more fatigue, I ease my head down onto the petals cushioning my head.

I don't plan on getting up.

My favourite memories flash before me and I start crying out of joy. I ignore the bullet wound in my side and focus on these memories, the only thing grounding me. 

Suddenly, I feel like falling asleep. I know what will happen if I do. I don't care. I let the feeling overtake me. My vision gets blurry and my eyes close. I feel my life slipping away from me, but instead of being sad, I am happy about this.

Because my final resting place will be my beloved cherry blossom field with all my memories.

I let them carry me away.

 

 


End file.
